


Do It For Science

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were really doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Science

Elizabeth tasted exactly right.

And that was freaking him out. How the hell did he know how Elizabeth should taste?

_Taste._ Oh God, that really was his tongue in Elizabeth's mouth. That really was her making that little sound of pleasure when he tilted his head and the kiss went from curious and light to desperately hungry and they were really doing this. Kissing. Definitely kissing. Moving very fast into groping and oh God what was he doing?

His whole body tensed. Pressed up against him like she was, Elizabeth could hardly fail to notice. She pulled back and he cursed internally because it felt so damn good having her there, what was he thinking making her stop?

She didn't say anything, just _looked_ at him. That had intimidated him at first, Elizabeth's patented "I totally know what you're thinking, and don't you think I don't" look. Then it became useful, because they could communicate quickly.

Then it became comforting. As much as he cared about his team, he was the leader. There was really only one other person who knew what that felt like, and John had started to count on being able to just look across the table at Elizabeth during meetings, look at her and read her thoughts and know she could read his and know he wasn't alone in any of this.

She folded her arms over herself. Not a good sign. "You know," she said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I always thought you'd be the instigator here. When we finally did this."

'This'? Did that mean they were going to... wait a minute. "You've thought about this before?" His voice actually squeaked, ala Peter on "The Brady Bunch." Maybe the Wraith would show up and beam him away now before he actually died of embarrassment. Not before Elizabeth answered him, though.

That got him the eyebrow. "You haven't?"

She knew the answer, but he nodded vigorously, so there'd be no doubt. "Oh yeah. I didn't think you would. Let yourself, I mean."

"I tried not to," she admitted, moving away. He followed. It was instinct by now, standing behind her shoulder like this. Not touching her. Not ever letting himself cross that line. Because he wouldn't be able to go back.

Elizabeth sighed. "That way lay madness, you know?"

He nodded again. Maybe that was the explanation; he'd gone mad. Because a few seconds ago he'd finally let himself touch her. Hell, he'd had his tongue down her throat and he was the one who stopped?

She shot him a rueful look over her shoulder. "When I did think about it, I always figured you'd be the one to, you know, break the dam. So to speak." She stepped away again, her body hunched slightly. "Possibly I miscalculated what I, well, thought you were, you know, feeling. Thinking. I don't know."

John was trying to absorb that Elizabeth had fantasized about him jumping her, more than once, so he didn't catch her meaning right away. That she thought he wasn't on board with this. How could she think that? "You didn't," he told her after a moment of painful silence while his brain caught up with her train of thought.

She craned her neck, looking at him with a vulnerability on her face that hit him square in the chest like he'd been pole-axed. Never, never, never did he want to put that look on Elizabeth's face.

He crossed the room. Elizabeth backed up out of instinct, but there was a column behind her, and by the time she bumped into it, he had one hand around the back of her head, the other on her ass and this time her tongue was in his mouth. His thigh slipped in between hers and yep, that was his erection against her leg.

He kissed her frantically, getting even more turned on by how she touched him and clung to him just as tightly. When he finally had to gasp for air, he nuzzled her cheek. "You taste exactly like I thought you would," he admitted, ignoring the fluttering nerves in his belly. Being emotionally exposed in front of Elizabeth was hardly anything new for him. But he couldn't quite keep from making a joke, either. He drew back far enough to look at her and smirked. "So far, anyway."

Even in the low light in her room, he saw her blush bright red at the insinuation. But she raised her leg slightly, and John slid his hand down to her knee, lifting it higher. Their bodies shifted and then, oh _hell_ yes, his erection was pressed up in between her legs. If they could be like this while naked and horizontal he could die happy.

Her fingernails ran along the back of his neck and he damn near purred. Elizabeth smiled at him, a hint of wickedness in her smile that made his heart thump hard in his chest, because it was all for him, only for him. "We should probably run an experiment, see what other things we've been right about. In the interests of science."

His hand had found the gap between her shirt and her pants and his fingers traced the bare skin of her lower back. He nodded. "Absolutely. We're intergalactic explorers, after all. We've got to..." Elizabeth licked her lips and his brain momentarily lost the power of speech. He cleared his throat. What did Rodney say? "Test the hypothesis."

"Extensively."

"Could take a while," he blurted out, before he could think twice and freak out all over again.

Elizabeth looked at him again, something warm in her eyes that he almost couldn't bear to see, because he wanted it so badly. But she drew his lips to hers before he could get good and panicked. "Well, we wouldn't want to rush through any steps."

Oh yeah. They were really doing this.


End file.
